


My Hero

by Avistella



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Alfonse starts to doubt if he's good enough when compared to the other Heroes.





	My Hero

Even if Alfonse was hesitant on forming attachments with the Heroes you've summoned, he was undeniably eager to fight alongside so many known people of legends. It was a secret that few knew about him, but the young Askran prince really looked up to those Heroes, and in the time he grew to know you, the Great Hero and Summoner, Alfonse was more than ready and happy to be of use to you.

When you were suddenly thrust into this new world and tasked with its fate, you had to first accumulate enough orbs to summon other Heroes to join your ranks, so Alfonse was left as the leader of the main team for a good portion of the beginning of your time in Askr. It probably would have been better to assign either Anna or Sharena as the leader instead since they seemed more capable, but Alfonse's eagerness won over your reasoning. He grew and worked hard, and you were extremely proud of him and his accomplishments through sweat and blood as he improved and grew stronger with each passing battle and victory. Those times were splendid and undeniably fun, but Alfonse later thought of himself as a fool for ever thinking that they would last forever.

As time progressed, more Heroes have joined in the cause, all of them much stronger, more resilient, and much faster than the Askran prince could ever hope to be. Before he knew it, Alfonse found himself being pushed aside in favour of the more "elite" and well-renowned Heroes, so to speak. Whenever you would announce heading off to train in the tower or go against the Emblian forces, Alfonse would always be left behind at the castle along with a few others who had nothing else better to do, and it pained him each and every single time.

The young man thought that maybe he wouldn't mind being unable to be of use to you on the battlefield so long as he would still able to spend time with you, but it was hopeless. You were almost always busy forming strategies with other taticians, or reviewing battle end results with the teams, or trying to figure out which units worked well together and what necessary skills they might need individually. It left very little room for Alfonse, and he found himself drifting away from you much to his reluctance.

The Askran prince watched with narrowed eyes as you scolded Niles for a stupid move he did on the battlefield earlier that afternoon in one of the battles that Alfonse was once again left out of. The mischievous Hero didn't seem apologetic in the slightest, and Alfonse visibly grimaced when he saw the Nohrian retainer unreservedly sling his arms around your shoulders. Since when did you get so close to the other Heroes, especially those like Niles? Since when did you start ignoring Alfonse, leaving him to wonder where he went wrong?

But...thinking about it, it made sense to him. No matter how hard he tried, in the end, he would always remain a simple prince and not a Hero like those he greatly respected. Hell, even his subjects told him before that he didn't quite behave as a prince as well, so then what was Alfonse left with? Who was he supposed to be if he wasn't a Hero or even prince-like?

Although his expression was neutral, the way his hands balled into tight fists showed his displeasure, but you were far too focused on the others to even take notice. With a huff, the young man swiftly turned on his heel, his cape billowing behind his lonely figure as he retreated the hall to head back to his room. The Askran prince wasn't able to make it by then with his overwhelming emotions, a low growl of frustration escaping deep within his throat as he punched a wall in the empty and quiet hallway, the sound of the impact echoing in the cold air.

There was a sharp throbbing in his knuckles, but that wasn't what Alfonse was worried about nor did he particularly care. His heart ached tremendously like there was a large gaping hole inside it. He never realized just how much room you filled up inside his caged heart, but now that you were practically gone after having thrown him off to the sidelines, he was finally made painfully aware of it.

Alfonse bit down hard on his lower lip, close to drawing blood as he tried to keep his emotions in check. Isn't this the reason why he tried to maintain distance from you? Why did you have to lessen the space between the both of you if you were only going to end up stepping away from him eventually? Why did you have to try to get close to him if you were only going to leave him alone at some point?

He hated it. The Askran prince absolutely hated it, and as much as he wanted to hate you for making him feel this way, he couldn't bring himself to do it. No, he loved you too much—far, _far too much_ to ever possibly hate you.

Figuring he had too much pent up energy, the young man changed his mind and decided to head towards the training room instead. Not even bothering to change into easier and better gear suited for training, Alfonse picked up a wooden training sword and started swinging. His movements were packed with power, lacking any kind of his usual hint of grace befitting a prince.

Alfonse wore an expression unlike any other he's worn before, his eyes dangerously narrowed and eyebrows furrowed. A scowl marred his lips, and beads of sweat decorated his forehead as continued to move around the training room all alone, expelling all of his frustrations and hatred towards himself through each strong swing of the weapon in his hands.

If only he was more powerful. If only he was faster. If only he was smarter. If only he was more resilient. Then maybe...just maybe...you would love him back. You would look at him again. You would smile at him once more.

Lost in his grief and self-pity, the Askran prince misstepped, and he ended up falling to his knees with a painful thud. The wooden sword clattered on the floor as it fell from his tight grip. Alfonse panted and gasped for air, not having realized just how far he had already pushed himself near his limit. _Already?_ It's still not enough then. The other Heroes wouldn't have even worked up a sweat from just this alone. The other Heroes could still do much more than this. The other Heroes—

_He was not like the other Heroes, and he never will be._

Even though deep in his heart Alfonse already knew that, finally admitting it to himself was so heartwrenching. It clawed at his chest, and a part of him wished that he wasn't like this. It was true that Alfonse experienced self-doubt before but never of this large magnitude. He wiped at his tearful eyes with his arm, sniffling and whimpering as he wondered what he could possibly do at this point and if it was better to just give up.

"Alfonse?"

The young prince tensed at the sound of your voice, his entire body going rigid. He heard a small gasp when you peered into the training room and saw the state he was in. Your cloak fluttered around you as you ran to his side without a moment's hesitation, and Alfonse felt betrayed with the way his heart fluttered at your show of concern for him. He was still in the middle of trying to build up his walls again, and your care and attention for him _now_ was making it difficult.

With a careful hand, you patted the young man's hunched shoulder, his head bowed low to stare at the floor as though he was consciously making an effort not to look you in the face. "What's wrong...?" You asked.

Alfonse ignored your question and asked his own, "Why aren't you with the others?"

You didn't miss the sharp tone of his voice, almost accusing, and it was enough to make you retract your hand. He had never spoken to you like that before, and it shocked you. Regaining yourself, you smiled shakily to hide the hurt in your voice as you answered, "I was looking for you. I've been so busy lately with all these new Heroes coming in and with the Emblian forces wreaking havoc, but now that things have started to quiet down, I was hoping to be able to spend some time with you."

When your explanation was met with dead silence, you lowered your head in disappointment, your expression falling as well. With your voice much quieter than usual, you moved to excuse yourself, thinking that your presence to the young man was an annoyance. "B-But if you have other things to do, i-it's okay—"

"No—!" Alfonse exclaimed all too suddenly, his arm shooting out to grab onto the sleeve of your cloak before you could leave him. You blinked in confusion at the prince before you as he lifted his gaze to meet your eyes. Your heart thudded painfully against your ribcage when you saw his cheeks flushed and stained with streaks of tears.

Snapping himself back to reality, Alfonse corrected himself and hesitantly let go of you. "I-I mean... Don't go, please. I want to spend time with you, too."

Nodding, you positioned yourself to comfortably sit in front of the prince. Before an awkward silence could settles itself between you two, you asked, "Did something happen?"

Alfonse turned his head to the side, unable to meet your gaze, and chewed on the corner of his lip. "No, it's just... I was wondering... How useful am I on the battlefield compared to the other Heroes?"

You scrunched your face in confusion. "What? What spurred this on?"

"Well, I mean, you don't put me in any of the teams, and you spend most of your time training the others and very little on me. I know I sound selfish when I say it like that, but... I want to be a Hero too. Somebody who can help you when you need it."

"Oh, Alfonse..." you cooed before pulling the Askran prince into a sudden embrace, eliciting a small squeak of surprise and embarrassment from his lips. Nuzzling your cheek against his hair, you continued, "You've been helping me ever since I came here. You comforted and sympathized with me when I was summoned here and helped ease me into a reasonable life here. You've always been a Hero to me, Alfonse, and you always will be."

"Truly...?"

You leaned back enough from the embrace to look at the young man in the eyes and beamed. "Yes, truly, my dear Feather Prince."

Alfonse's face flushed at your chosen nickname for him. "F-Feather Prince?"

Giggling to yourself at his reaction and discreetly breathing a sigh of relief now that he was back to normal, you nodded. "Yeah, because you have this whole feather motif going on with your armour and outfit and such. Now c'mon, we have a lot of catching up to do!"

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of my works on [my Tumblr](http://avistella.tumblr.com/)


End file.
